101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Lightning
---Lil' Lightning, Patch's London Adventure Lil' Lightning is the supporting protagonist-turned-hidden secondary antagonist of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. He is Thunderbolt's former sidekick of The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour and former best friend. He is voiced by Jason Alexander. Appearance Lil' Lightning is a slightly obese light orange Pembroke Welsh Corgi with creamy peach fur. He has cream-colored paws and a blue leather collar with a license of a lightning bolt. Personality At first, Lil' Lightning is a trusted ally and a good friend and sidekick to Thunderbolt. However, he eventually became increasingly frustrated and extremely jealous of Thunderbolt's fame and attention from ladies, as well as making him feel insecure. Afterwards, Lightning secretly planned to get rid of Thunderbolt so he could take his place on the show (which would have become The Lil' Lightning Adventure Hour) and steal the attention from him. Whilst he is sweet, trusty, cute, and precious, Lightning can also be clever, sneaky, and conniving. Even though he originally betrayed Patch and Thunderbolt, Lightning still shows a bit of remorse and genuine feeling (as well as possible redeeming qualities) when Thunderbolt fakes his death towards the climax of the film, crying for him and thinking he is actually dead, saying through tears, "Good night, sweet prince." Bio ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Lil' Lightning starts off as a supporting protagonist in the film. Eventually, Lightning becomes jealous of always simply crawling in Thunderbolt's shadow and tricks him into running away by convincing him that the executives planned to permanently replace Thunderbolt with a younger dog. Afterwards, Lightning manipulates the director into re-writing the show slanted towards himself. As he watches through the window, he laughs and teases a plush toy of Thunderbolt, asking him what he thinks of the "whole new direction" and calls him an overrated, overacting ham. He relishes in the thought of ''The Lil' Lightning Adventure Hour, thinking the title sounds good and teasingly asks the Thunderbolt plush toy what he thinks of it and chuckles evilly to himself. When news of Patch and Thunderbolt planning to rescue 98 Dalmatian puppies from Cruella de Vil reaches Lightning, he realizes that the deed will endanger his chance at fame. Afterwards, he reaches Patch and Thunderbolt in Cruella's hideout and convinced Thunderbolt not to use Patch's stealth plan, but to openly attack, and smirks as Patch and Thunderbolt enter the hideout. This results in Patch and Thunderbolt getting locked up by Horace and Jasper. Ultimately, Lil' Lightning reveals his dark nature (having betrayed Patch and Thunderbolt), angrily declaring that he is not Thunderbolt's "little buddy" and reveals to Patch that Thunderbolt is a "fraud" and doesn't care about Patch or his family; he just wanted "his name back in the papers." Then Lightning told Thunderbolt that what he said about him being replaced was a lie to get Thunderbolt out of the way and finally be out of his shadow by taking Thunderbolt's place in the show. With his plan carried out, Lightning escapes while laughing evilly, leaving Patch, Thunderbolt, and the Dalmatian puppies locked away. As soon as the television filming of The Lil' Lightning Show began, Lightning was caught on the driving window of a double-decker bus ridden by Patch during his escape from Cruella, Horace and Jasper. After the chase, Lightning was overpowered and taken away by the pound, all while trying to convince the police dogs that he was "helping" Thunderbolt since they were a team, to no avail. His popularity is lost as well, with a newspaper heading in the credits regarding him as the "unkindest cut of all." Trivia * Lil' Lightning is often thought to be the supporting protagonist-turned-hidden main / tertiary antagonist of the film. * Lil' Lightning is somewhat similar to Steele from Balto: They are both canine fame seekers and want to get their arch-rival out of the way so they can keep the fame to themselves (Balto for Steele; Thunderbolt for Lil' Lightning). Category:Canon characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Adult Dogs Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Animated Characters